pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cake Archer
vote on HB Escapeway This beats sinspike and exausting strikes= more versatility, + this outcaps sinspike as well [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 20:58, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :Hit 'b' to open up observe mode Cake Archer 00:24, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Hi, stop applying retarded votes after they've been repeatedly removed, or I'll be forced to shit on you. Thanks. ~ Big sysop 21:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::u mad? Cake Archer 21:30, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::He's an admin. It doesn't matter whether or not he's mad - he can still permaban you and any attempts to sock. ··· Danny Pew '' 21:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::What Danny said. ~ Big sysop 21:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Oh noes the big people of pvx are going to keep terrible builds on their website, and threaten to ban me. whatever shall I do? Cake Archer 21:32, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Continue piddling 6-year-olds and rubbing yourself to dogfucker videos, I'd imagine. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Someone should ban danny for vandalism and NPA tbh. Cake Archer 21:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::It's been done. A few times. By almost every admin. Not a very original idea. =/ '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:35, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Not particularly NPA, he didn't explicitly say you actually do it. And he's merely sarcastically replying to a comment you made with more sarcasm. Also whoru? Top 20? Gimme a name. ~ Big sysop 21:41, October 1, 2009 (UTC) your talk srsly is this nonexistant? --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:38, October 1, 2009 (UTC) /wave Trying to get Danny banned results in problems. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:49, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Actually it's because of his refusal to vote correctly. ~ Big sysop 21:51, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :Everyone overestimates my influence over events here. Just because I'm involved doesn't mean I actually did anything. '···''' Danny Pew '' 21:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::'tis so, but somehow it always results in bans when you're there. --'-Chaos is gay -' 21:56, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Hola People were fucking with your page, so I protected it for a while. If you need to edit it before the protection ends, just message me. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 00:36, 2 December 2009 Hi. On a/me lyssas assacaster, you need to stop being dumb. i think (but cant confirm) that your vote was already removed, in which case 1rv is in effect. if you want reasons on why your vote is dumb, check the talk or the votes, im sure you'll find reasons somewhere. we constantly have to remove your votes, and its not a coincidence that almost everytime you vote it's removed. sorry for whining here like danny. Gringo 04:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Read talk page "I'm saying that you have my permission to re-vote if you change your reasoning." Cake Archer 04:22, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::thats a cool story bro, your reasoning still sucks. the build is certainly great, and you 3.8'ing it because its counter is "enchant strips" is laughable. Gringo 04:24, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ench removal was not my sole reasoning. Cake Archer 04:26, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::interrupts? k go 3.8 a mind blast ele then, because interrupts and enchant strips are its weakness as well. im not going to turn this into a pissing war, its not really a discussion for me, im just flat out telling you that you are wrong. Gringo 04:28, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::No, mindblast has aura on 6s recharge, and can spam skills (besides RI) w/o attune. Assacaster cant. mindblast can be unpredictable with spells. This has use 1234 or else you don't have any sort of spike, and you don't have good pressure. If you don't want to have this dicussion then don't, you're the one who brought it up. Cake Archer 04:32, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::aura isnt even a 6 second recharge, and since when it is any form of energy management? its a cover enchantment and a minor self heal. and catching .5 or whatever the casting time under DP is is a lot harder then the 2s cast rodgorts or the 1s cast immolate. Gringo 04:34, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::My bad, no idea what was going through my mind, but again, sin has to 123, ele doesn't. Cake Archer 04:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ele also can hide behind 75% block, and can re-apply cover enchant to make stripping harder. Cake Archer 04:39, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Cant hide much anymore really. The MB ele either casts 2 spells every 8 seconds or gets MB dshotted. At that point its lolgg. Life Guardian 04:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Cake. I gave you the privilege of violating 1RV (something you will not get again) in order to make a more accurate vote since you seemed so passionate about this; however, when you re-vote you mention (for the third time) that it's vulnerable to enchant removal and the DP nerf hurt it. So, here's where that leaves you. Either revise your vote to be something different than the first 2 votes I removed, or take 3 days off. Oh, and I don't care about 3.8. That's fine with me. Just use a different goddamn reasoning that isn't ridiculous (interrupts, for one). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 05:16, 2 December 2009 lol. '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:01, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :Danny, plz let me into the kool kidz ;o I can suck your dick and all! --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:16, December 2, 2009 (UTC) ::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Da%C3%B1%C3%B1y/Cool_Kids '···''' Danny Pew '' 19:57, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I wtf'd :> --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 20:13, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Cake, I'll give you one more day to change the vote. I'm assuming you're just gone and haven't seen this, but when you do....change it. (also, read my earlier statement). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:07, 3 December 2009 Haha, kind of a cheap way to get around what I said, but it was a cute little "fuck you" to me so I'll let it stand. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 21:29, 3 December 2009 Build:A/N WK Deadly Art Spiker If your vote is valid, then Build:N/A Weaken Knees Curser should get votes stripped, and should be trashed. —†Forgive & Forget† 02:36, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :the other build has many cover hexes, and if weaken knees is removed it still does significant pressure. Gringo 02:39, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::though I think any build dedicated to killing carriers is bad (longer games = less faction), that one operates at range and is therefore significantly better. Cake Archer 02:48, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well Pnh pwns that :p and it can kill other players thats why i made it —†Forgive & Forget† 02:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Why is there no jungle strike on that bar? I have to say, Cake's definitely right in this case. Also, no one runs PnH. '···''' Danny Pew '' 20:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :agree, but I think WK curser needs down voting, synergy may look good on paper but when I actually used it its pretty much terrible. —†Forgive & Forget† 20:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm, it should stay where it is. —†Forgive & Forget† 20:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) build:a/w seeping conditions hi, can you please remove your vote? its quite wrong. a 1/4 cast hex then dashing and spiking a target hardly gives a monk enough time to "easily remove hex", and its got a faster recharge then most hex removal in game. it hardly, HARDLY deserves a 3 in universality simply because there is one counter to it. thats like saying "oh hammer wars suck cuz u can just block dem" Gringo 16:37, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :the cast time of the hex doesn't matter when it comes to removing hexes. if remove hex (the skill) is being played alongside Cure Hex or another hex removal, i could see it. i haven't been paying attention to what's gone meta since anet fucked up their game again, and those sins are pretty fucking broken anyway, though, so it'd be tough to argue that anything is effective enough against them to not warrant a 5-5. '···''' Danny So Cute 17:31, 1 March 2010 (UTC) ::I'll make my vote better if the build becomes better, what I said was pretty much another saying "use bmt + fox, black spider sucks" Cake Archer 20:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::its bar compression. Gringo 21:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::to be fair, bmt+fox is faster than black spider, and there's a spare slot. ··· Danny So Cute 21:28, 1 March 2010 (UTC) what the shit do you mean by "balanced" in AB? i'm honestly thoroughly confused. unless you mean "dual Searing Flames" or something. ··· Danny So Cute 16:31, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :W/x R/Mo E/(D or P) Mo/A Cake Archer 16:36, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::But why would you want to bring a ranger, exactly? Especially considering you ought to be capping shrines more and 4v4ing less? ··· Danny So Cute 16:38, 12 April 2010 (UTC) ::That's a WELL argument, so your vote was subsequently removed. If believe the build is a WELL of our "balanced" build, then add a WELL tag (this also applies to future votes). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:39, 12 April 2010 :::Just because its AB doesn't mean you just drop all 4v4 power. Ranger is 1337sauce with all the eles running round and can split away from the main team. Cake Archer 16:46, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Realistically, a warrior could take down eles probably actually faster than a ranger could in AB because of how much damage they pack. If your entire goal is to interrupt them, then, well, you need a new goal. ··· Danny So Cute 16:49, 12 April 2010 (UTC) :::::You can't split a warrior to kill an ele though. Cake Archer 16:59, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Why can't you? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:00, 12 April 2010 :::::::If the ele isn't terrible he will kill your warrior. Cake Archer 17:06, April 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I could be wrong, but I think warriors generally have the upper hand 1v1 unless it's a BSurge or water ele. ··· Danny So Cute 17:12, 12 April 2010 (UTC) ::::::::If the warrior has an energy IMS and the ele isn't /D, maybe. :::::::::If the ele's just kiting off, you've already won. ··· Danny So Cute 17:39, 12 April 2010 (UTC) You can hardly spike in AB unless your spec your team to do so... Such as RtL or whatever shitter elite they choose. There would hardly be ANY pressure just because of the fact you have both Resilient and Warding WITH two copies of both Soothing Memories and Pot. Maybe if the team running it was complete shit then they would get out pressured. This isn't GvG, nobody can out "split" a defensive team as such. Make your vote more sensible, please. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 14:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :^ And also, 2x channeled strike while not being able to spike somebody down from full health, is pretty hefty on conjunction with clamor or CC, not to mention your warrior should be pew pewing during the spike too, adding DW and big DPS to it. Fix your vote. --Steamy..x :: Having a monk that can look at the screen shuts down any pressure/spike the team can do, and thats why the build sucks. Cake Archer 17:37, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: Welcome to AB, 95% of the monks NEVER do that. Besides, thats a universal arguement that can counter all builds. Do all builds on PvX suck because a monk can look a screen? Give a more precise reason to why the TEAM BUILD sucks. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::: the argument 'the build sucks cause it can't kill anything' works universally on all wammo like builds, yes, but not on real, good builds. Cake Archer 18:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wammo is a REALLY old joke that stopped being funny since 2007. How in the world can this not kill? Your rits push damage with channeled strike and a well placed spirit rift-coward. Depending on which elites your Rits bring, it too can help kill. Besides AB =/= TA. You should be more worried about flags more than shit players. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:17, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::: The monk looks at the screen, and prots whatever target the warrior is attacking. You have no shadowsteps or anything to throw the monk off, so its gg right there. Cake Archer 18:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Shadowstepping is hardly effective than it once was because of the aftercast. Once again AB=/=TA. Monks in AB hardly know how to play their role, they will be too busy watching their teammates than NPCs. Any mediocre warrior can make a monk throw away a prot (90% of all monks bring spirit bond/guardian as it is) and switch to a different target to pressure. Please be smart. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 18:25, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::We've explained why your wrong, this is AB, monks dont look at the screen in AB, they look at the party formatio pbecause theyre simply that bad. Its the same argument about submiting a good build for heroes that heroes cant use well, while it is true that you CAN simply walk out of spirit rifts, in AB, players tend not to, and rift-CS is a pretty powerful spike if both do it, plus 2 of the elites can be used as follow ups. 98-99% of players in AB are simply too bad to move, thats why this is better in practice than it is in theory. --Steamy..x ::::::::Saying that people in AB are bad isn't explaining that I'm wrong. Why use bad builds vs bad players when you can use good builds vs bad players, and still stand a chance when you go up against a decent team. We don't store builds used for beating noobs, else the RA section would be flooded with shitty wammos and obby flesh tankers. If you want to convince me to change my vote, say something other than "you just face bad players to win lolololololol" because every build deserves a 5-5 if you use that reasoning. Cake Archer 20:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Explain how having 2 extra support rits with heavy AoE damage and CS for spiking is bad? --Steamy..x 20:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::The spike is terrible and the AoE damage is easy to avoid. Cake Archer 21:24, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::This is getting nowhere, your not explaining why it is that its terrible, if your unable to explain why, then its more your problem than mine. --Steamy..x :::::::::::: I've said it before, the monk watches the warrior and prots targets. There's little pressure to prevent the monk from accomplishing this easy. It's why builds like Omegaspike use shadowsteps to spike effectively. Cake Archer 21:41, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It is not like AB has an LS prot and Infuse monk. Hiding behind "monks can just watch targets and prot them (lolprots ab)" is something a generic counter to ALL builds and team builds. Any decent warrior (AS I SAID EARLIER) will make the monk throw away their prot on a target without spiking. This build can hardly spike, more so meant for easy shrine capping and strong support for the monk. This team build is effective in AB, the place it is meant to be in, hardly has any counters besides your generic universal team counters. Change your vote or get better reasons not to revote. Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 22:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) : You have no pressure behind the spikes, monk can throw prots around all day and not have to worry about anything. Also the spike hardly does any damage so its not like you need much to stop it. Cake Archer 00:14, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::What? Did you actually bother to read what vince said? And also, monks dont really have any excessive prots in AB often, WoH is still far more common than ZB last time i checked, and taking into account coward does a shitload of pressure as its very difficult to kite it, the rits have AoE damage with nearby range (CoS is standard option) and your spike has a very very short recharge and spiking with short intervals is pressure in itself, this has a very decent amount of pressure. Also, last time i checked the spike was 500 damage + the warrior damage if you rift-CS when target is KD'd to a 60 armor target, the spike may not be able to spike down a target from full health, but as ive already explained this has enough pressure so that you should not be spiking people down from full health unless its to provide pressure by rapidly spiking. --Steamy..x :::You can't rely on coward for spiking or rifts for pressure. Or rifts for anything except capping shrines for that matter. Cake Archer 03:17, April 23, 2010 (UTC)